Often, large buildings such as convention centers, exhibition centers, arenas and other facilities provide utility services at certain locations throughout a floor of the facility. Typically, source power and signal cables are loosely positioned in a plenum under the floor. The source cables can be pulled from the plenum and connected with or passed through an in-floor box. More specifically, high voltage source power cables are connected with power receptacles that may be mounted within the in-floor box. Lower voltage communication/data signal cables also can be connected to communication/data receptacles mounted within the in-floor box.
Floors require periodic cleaning including vacuuming, sweeping, mopping, and/or polishing. Particularly during such cleaning, the in-floor box provides a ready receptacle for debris, detritus, and liquids. Even during normal traffic across the floor, the in-floor box presents a low point where spilled liquids and dropped litter naturally tend to collect. Although the in-floor box can be covered to prevent entrance of liquids and debris, covering the in-floor box typically is not effective while above-floor cables are connected to the receptacles within the in-floor box. Even if the in-floor box is covered with cables connected, the cover is known to protrude above floor level, presenting a trip hazard.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that will prevent or mitigate entry of liquids and debris into an in-floor box while cables are connected to receptacles housed within the in-floor box. Additionally, there is a desire for an apparatus that can cover an in-floor box and permit egress of cables from the in-floor box while reducing a hazard of tripping.